earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Hawaii
Hawaii is a town founded by Torrcs_The_Man (also known as Kahuna Hoku) May 29th in the summer of 2017. In the early days Hawaii was an outpost owned by Panama. The islands have grown and are overflowing with life. Hawaii owned its own nation called Alola, and currently a territory of Japan. Alola is also how the Hawaiian says "Hello" and "Goodbye". Hawaii is also known as "The Rainbow State". The Hawaiian Motto is: "The Life of the Land is Perpetuated in Righteousness." The Discovery of Hawaii Hawaii was first discovered by Lasse_bengtsson and Shirazmatas while on their way to their set goal of building the Panama canal! On their way they briefly landed on Hawaii, establishing a crude farm and dirt shack, only featuring a sign with the word "hawaii". They shortly left Hawaii but had promised to return one day to claim it once more. This promise, however was never to be fulfilled. In May 29th of the summer of 2017, a Hawaiian born on the islands by the name of "Hoku" settled there. Building Hawaii Originally, when Hoku washed up he discovered that the Hawaiian islands had been formerly occupied by the town of Panama. Their hold on the islands took the form of an outpost located on the island of Hawaii (The Big island). A farm had been created along the northern coast of the island, and on top of the hill sat a dirt-walled building, the likes of which would have been considered well below the standards of the Earth people. Hoku first built his home on Maui (The Valley Isle). The name of the home is Kame House. The name is derived from an ancient king known as King Kamehameha I. It served for a time as the base settlement for the native Hawaiian. And then, later claiming the rest of the islands. However, one problem still remained. It was the outpost owned by the infamous Shirazmatas. His rule over the big island caused a great detriment to the building of Hawaii. Knowing that Shirazmatas would not return to the islands again, Hoku requested the help of mods to remove the outpost. Soon after, the dirt outpost disappeared, the land began to manifest it's former natural form. The farmlands had returned to beaches. Palm trees grew. An active volcano had risen up where there had before been none. The Rainbow State As Hawaii is also called "The Rainbow State" there are many reasons for why that is, and how it fits into the Hawaiian culture. The shape the islands were formed in resemble a rainbow shape. Each Central Island has it's own nickname and a color to represent each of them. They are as follows: * Hawai'i, "The Big Island" - The island's color is Ula'ula (Red) * Maui, "The Valley Isle" - The island's color is Akala (Pink) * Oah'u, "The Gathering Place" - The island's color is Melemele (Yellow) * Kauai, "The Garden Isle" - The island's color is Poni (Purple) In addition to the main islands, the smaller islands also have colors to represent them. They are as follows: * Molokai - The Green Island. * Kahoolawe - The Orange Island. * Lanai - The Grey Island. Exeggutor Island - The White Island. Also a paradise for Exeggutor! It is known as the Forbidden Island, as it is designated as a quiet nature preserve. The Kahuna Hoku is known to be quite fond of this island especially for the Exeggutor that lives here. Places of Interest There are a few establishments built on the Hawaiian islands. Places include: * Kame House, the home of Kahuna Hoku. Outside of his home are a campfire with chairs and the grave of glenroy007, a traitor of the islands who was executed for his actions. * Hawaii Town Spawn, where a giftshop and enderchest are available, as well as the full map of the islands inside of the spawn room. It is located on Hawai'i Island (The Big island). * Mount Hokulani, an active volcano mountain which is said to reach the stars. Translates literally to Mt. Heavenly star. * Aloha Snackbar, where one can relax and order a fresh Hawaiian drink. Ranging from smoothies to alcoholic beverages, as well as delightful snacks for beachside enjoyment. (The snackbar has been moved to the town of Perce in Canada) * The Big Tree on Kauai. Hawaii on the Earthmc Dynamic Map, Click here.Category:Towns